


Suck, Suck, Suck!

by Anonymous



Series: So... Soobin Lactates, and Then What? [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Male Lactation, Nipples sucking, No Sex, Soobin acts like those milfs who'd say ara ara lmao, The members call Soobin mommy., milf soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Soobin loved it when the members suck his nipples like hungry babies they are, but what he didn't expect is that he'd lactate one day...
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Everyone/Choi Soobin, Huening Kai/Choi Soobin, Kang Taehyun/Choi Soobin, choi yeonjun/choi soobin
Series: So... Soobin Lactates, and Then What? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024003
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131
Collections: Anonymous





	Suck, Suck, Suck!

**Author's Note:**

> Pls don't ask me why I wrote this.

Soobin squirms as he feels Yeonjun's hot tongue fiddle on his hardened nub. No matter how much they've done this, Soobin will still always feel weird--in a good way--everytime Yeonjun sucks on his nipples. 

"My bunny tastes so good." Soobin hears the older mutters, voice slightly deeper than his usual one. "So good 'til I feel like I can't live without your tits." His warm breath crawls on Soobin's skin, making him to gasp and lets out his sweet moans. 

"Ju, Junnie hyung…  _ Mm! _ " Soobin is a mess--his head, his chest, just his whole body in general--and he's about to burst. His abused and red lips parting a bit when he feels Yeonjun is sucking on his nipple again, relishing the taste of it with his wet pink muscle. Yeonjun's free hand--Soobin knows it's smaller than his, but it never fails to pleasure him--now roams on the other side of Soobin's chest, tweaking and pinching the bud playfully. 

" _ A, ah _ … Junnie hyuunngg…" Soobin whines, voice dipped by honey as both of his nipples are being abused like that. 

"Yeah, Bunny?" Yeonjun smiles, acting like nothing is filthy here, which leads Soobin to pout. 

"Wa, wanna make you feel good too." Soobin's breath is ragged, but he doesn't really care and proceeds to sit on his knees, patting his lap afterward. "Come here, please? Let your Bunny take care of you." He takes a look at Yeonjun carefully. "You can suck on my tits while I'm stroking your cock." 

Yeonjun's eyes got bigger initially, yet giving Soobin a smug look soon. "Sounds like a good offer," he says.

Then Soobin leans down, letting his nipple to be sucked again. His hand travels on to Yeonjun's crotch, rubbing them slowly. He watches how Yeonjun's plush lips wrapping around his sensitive nub, drawing lewd mewls out of his lips. 

Soobin's body feels hot, sweat begins to drip. There is something about Yeonjun's way of sucking his nipple that gets him turned on. It's like he's feeding someone but he isn't. 

"Jun, Junnie hyu-" 

"What is it, Mommy?" 

The fire pit in Soobin's stomach just lits. He exhales shakily at the nickname. Shuddering at the warmth of Yeonjun's cavern. He gasps every time Yeonjun suckles on it, leading his hand to shake once he's unzipping the older's jeans, clumsily taking out Yeonjun's cock with his large hand. 

"Junnie hyung…  _ Please- _ " Soobin gasps when Yeonjun sucks onto his nipple harder, making his whole body twitch. His erratic breathing gets him all quivering, lips parted slightly--agape--at the sight of Yeonjun sucking his bud so hungrily. 

Let's say Soobin is kind of turned on when he has his nipples sucked.

~

"Hyung, can't you take your shower quicker? I need toー" 

"Yya! Choi Beomgyu! Will you just wait for a little longer!?" Soobin yells as he quickly covers the important areas, which includes his chest and his crotch. Beomgyu on the other side only rubs his nape, doesn't look like he minds at all while starting to take off his own clothes. "Whatever, we're getting in together. You take so long, holy fuck," he snorts.

"Beomgyu-ya, what the heー" Soobin's sentence remains hanging when Beomgyu already joins him in the shower, not even paying attention to Soobin's weak shriek at first. Well, underline the 'at first'. 

Beomgyu's eyes apparently stop at Soobin's swollen nipples. The area near his areola is getting red too, this brings the younger to lift one of his brows. 

"Aaahhh! Did Yeonjun hyung get to suck your nipples today!?" Beomgyu lets out a frustrated complaint, not loud enough for outsiders to hear but still makes Soobin fluster heavily. "So unfair! I want it too!? I thought today is my turn!" A protest slips out of Beomgyu's thin lips. Before Soobin can explain, Beomgyu immediately leans into Soobin's chest and captures the latter's swollen nub, suckling it eagerly, ignoring the fact that the water from their shower is still running.

Soobin flinches at the sudden sensation--Beomgyu really just sucked his nipple without any warning. Soobin can feel how his legs are getting weak, back unconsciously resting on the cold wall as he indirectly allows Beomgyu to taste his swollen buds even harder. The warm saliva from Beomgyu's tongue has Soobin flailing his arms, bringing the smaller male closer to his chest without thinking twice and mutters, "Su, suck them then…" His breaths came out ragged. "Please suck them just how you love itー  _ o, oh!? Mh... _ "

Soobin can't really see it from up there, but he somehow notices how Beomgyu smirks. "Well then, okay, Mommy. I'll suck your tits real good." 

God damn it, it's the ridiculous nickname again, but Soobin also doesn't find any reason to hate it, so he only lets it slide.

~

Tomorrow has turned today. Soobin wakes up in a condition where his nipples are getting sore and swollen. Yeonjun and Beomgyu were being too wild yesterday, Soobin finds out. Today is supposedly to be Taehyun's turn to suck his tits, but it looks like Hueningkai also got a bit impatient. At least that's what he can get from the way Hueningkai kept trailing the Kang male since early morning. Hueningkai thinks he is slick, but Soobin knows what's up.

Sighing, Soobin braces himself to open the youngsters' room, soon realizing that the two of them are already waiting for him. They're smiling, and that's enough reason for Soobin to believe that this whole tits-sucking thing (it has been one month since the first time they're doing this in daily basis, if he recalls) is something positive--something that keeps their sanity.

"Hyungie!" Hueningkai beams at Soobin's entrance, followed by Taehyun smiling softly. The oldest among them chuckles seeing Hueningkai's enthusiasm, he carefully sits on Taehyun's mattress. 

"Isn't it Taehyun's turn today…?" Soobin questions, a bit hesitant even if he just wants to double check.

"Hueningie said he can't wait for a longer time." Taehyun shrugs. "I mean, I don't mind. I still can suck on this side, while Hueningie sucks on the other one," he explains as he slowly rubs his thumb against Soobin's still-clothed bud, causing him to shriek. "Isn't that right, Soobinie hyung?" 

" _ M, mngh… _ " Soobin lets out a mere whimper. "Yes, Taehyunie… You're absolutely right." He begins to roll up his t-shirts, exposing his naked chest and slightly swollen nubs to the other two boys as he throws a genuine smile. "You two may suck my tits now." 

They don't need to be told twice to do so. Both Taehyun and Hueningkai waste no time to sink themselves into Soobin's chest, proceeding to twirl their tongues on the hard nipples. Without realization, Soobin's hands are now gripping onto the youngsters' hair, pulling them in a little like he wants them to suckle on his nubs deeper, hungrier.

"Oh my… Look at how you two sucking on my tits so eagerly." Soobin coos, letting his fingers slip between their locks, caressing them gently like a kind mother he is. He chokes back a moan once Taehyun makes use of his tongue better, licking Soobin's hardened bud skillfully. Meanwhile Hueningkai is sucking Soobin's other bud carefully, but still hard like he's hoping something comes out from Soobin's perky nipple. The thought has him chuckling, because it's pretty entertaining, especially when the two of them are starting to mumble against his chest;

" _ Hhaah _ … Mommy…" 

"Mommy's tits taste so good..."

Soobin feels content. It feels like he's being heavily relied by the youngsters, he can't be happier than providing these two boys the best stuffs--maybe the 'mommy' nickname isn't that bad. Not when the ones who call him like that are these two boys. 

Soobin assumes everything will go just fine until he recognizes that his nubs are getting sucked harder, and eventually…

_ Drip _

Huh?

Soobin blinks. Taehyun and Hueningkai exchange glances. Hueningkai is the first one to point out that something from Soobin's bud is leaking.

"Wait, let me just suck it a bit harder again." Kai suggests, definitely ignoring how Soobin is about decline on such suggestion and continues to suckle Soobin's nub. His tongue swirls a bit lewder, stimulating Soobin more, before he consumes the perky nipple properly.

Soobin swears he can feel the tip of his bud is leaking with something. He stares at Taehyun, asking for any explanation. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Taehyun asks, getting skeptical.

"You're the smartest one here." Soobin juts his lips out. "This isn't… What I think it is right…?" 

Taehyun takes a look at Hueningkai, who is currently licking his own lips after tasting the mysterious liquid coming out of Soobin's buds. "So? How does it taste?" 

"It's…" The youngest sounds a bit unsure. "Milk…?" 

Soobin's eyes widened at the reply. "Does that even scientifically make sense?" He deadpans, inciting a small chuckle from Hueningkai while Taehyun hums. His fingers fondle Soobin's nipple, then let them pinch it just so its white liquid will immediately dribble.

" _ Ngh _ , Tae, Taehyun-ahー do, don't do it so roughly like thaー  _ ahn! _ " Soobin cries out as Taehyun keeps pinching his nub to milk the older boy, then analyzes it for a while before he licks his own fingers that've been coated with the white liquid. 

"Yeah… This is definitely milk." Taehyun concludes. "You're lactating, hyung. That's pretty impressive…" 

"How is it impressive!?" Soobin really would like to think it's the opposite. "I don't even know this is actually possible…" 

"Well… Apparently, having your nipples being sucked a lot is also one of the causes," Taehyun speaks up. "Or at least that's what I got from that one episode of The House." 

Hueningkai sulks. "I don't wanna talk about science now, can we just continue?" He says, "Isn't it even way better if hyung lactates? We can get some milk now~" 

Soobin is sure his face is totally red now. Yet, a part of him is happy to acknowledge that Hueningkai thinks positively--him lactating is not a burden for them. So then Soobin shifts himself on the mattress, opening his arms like he's welcoming the youngsters to jump onto his embrace with another soft smile. "Come to Mommy then?" 

Taehyun and Hueningkai gets back to their initial position, letting their lips latching onto Soobin's perky nipples and begins to suck on them. Soobin gets more sensitive though, now that he knows he's producing milk. But he enjoys the sight of his beloved members suckling onto him, gulping down his milk bit by bit.

~

Starting from today, Soobin has an additional job; breastfeeding the other members. It's not like he opposes it, he actually loves it when the others' are milking him dry like some kind of hungry babies (it's pretty cute he should say), that's why he doesn't feel like he's bothered at all.

(It's also pretty erotic, Soobin would add. The time where he cums every time Yeonjun fucks him deep, cum sloshing inside with his cock, some milk would leak out, and Yeonjun is more than glad to drink them all. Yeonjun would suckle on Soobin's swollen nipples for a long time. He always includes his teaseful licks, warm tongues flicking against the hardened nub, then finally drinking down Soobin's milk. Sometimes he'd also grope Soobin's ass too, which causes the latter to spray more milk out of his pretty nipples because of his increased sensitivity, along with his lewd moans and Yeonjun's name. Oh! But don't tell the other members about this, okay?)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna bury myself good bye.


End file.
